1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a wireless communication device and a wireless communication method.
2. Related Art
There have been known wireless communication devices having functions of Wi-Fi wireless communication and Wi-Fi Direct wireless communication (for example, JPA-2014-127871).
JP-A-2014-127871 discloses that, under a restriction that a channel used in Wi-Fi wireless communication needs to be consistent with a channel used in Wi-Fi Direct wireless communication, two types of wireless communication are performed, with the former and the latter being consistent with each other. In JP-A-2014-127871, however, no reference is made to a control scheme for an environment where different channels can be used for Wi-Fi and Wi-Fi Direct.